


I Give You Heat

by Runningfortocome



Series: Many Happy Returns [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday Smut, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Dom/sub, Hand Job, I really have no excuse, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, hint of deacury, not sure what else to tag, oh man, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/pseuds/Runningfortocome
Summary: Brian wakes up to a pleasant surprise on his birthday.





	I Give You Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I owe people a new chapter of Been Enragin' the Folks, and I'm working on it, but I wanted to write something for Brian May's birthday and this smutty little one shot emerged. I'm slightly ashamed. But uh, Happy Birthday to Brian May, I hope to god he never sees this.

_ Warm, wet, good, so good  _ Brian’s waking thoughts were nothing more than an incoherent jumble of sensations and powerful arousal. As he came to, his excitement built as he realized his dick was in someone’s mouth and judging by how hard he was, had been there for some time. Brian groaned as a tongue began to massage the underside of his cock, and he tried to sit up. The person between his legs clearly didn’t like that, holding on to his hips to keep him down and moving to mouth at only the head before sinking back down, swallowing almost the full length. Brian’s sleepy mind began to clear, and with a growl he shoved the blankets off, and revealing the blond who was sucking him down with style. 

“Rog” Brian moaned, reaching his hands down to tangle in Roger’s hair. Roger stopped at the motion and looked up, Brian’s cock falling out of his mouth as he frowned.

“You weren’t supposed to wake up yet!” Roger said, petulantly. Brian tried to pull Roger up the bed, so he could hold his boyfriend but Roger wasn’t having any of it. With a wicked glint in his eye, he leaned back down, taking Brian all the way to the base, and reaching out his hand to pinch one of Brian’s already hard nipples. 

Brian couldn’t help it, he thrust his hips upward as gently as he could, trying to not choke Roger, and began frantically moaning as Roger twisted his nipple. 

“So good, so good Rog, oh yes, oh yes,” and with that he was coming, almost embarrassingly quickly, coming down Roger’s throat. Roger moved back, swallowing all but the last few spurts, dripping off his full lips. Brian closed his eyes at the sight of Roger licking them off, overwhelmed from his orgasm.

He was aware of Roger settling down next to him, pressing hot mouthed kisses to his neck and pulling the blanket back up over the two of them.

“Happy Birthday my love,” Roger muttered in Brian’s ear. 

“Fuck, Roger, that was the best wake up call I’ve ever had.” Brian wrapped his arms around his younger lover, opening his eyes to see Roger laying his head on the older man’s chest.

“It was going to be better, you woke up too soon, I didn’t want you waking up till you were coming.” Roger complained, looking up with those wide baby blue eyes that always sent a spark of arousal through Brian, even after he’d just had what he was pretty sure was the best blowjob of his life.

“No, it was perfect, thank you love.” Brian kissed Rogers forehead. “You are perfect. I don’t know what I did to get a boyfriend as wonderful as you. How can I thank you?” 

“It’s your birthday, there’s no need to thank me. But I’m sure you could think of a way if you insisted.” Roger said, and Brian felt Roger’s hardness pushing against his torso. He felt his own dick twitch in interest, beginning to fill out again. Brian sat up against the headboard of the bed, pulling Roger to sit in his lap, Roger’s back to his chest.

“Look at that,” Brian reached down to wrap his fingers around Roger, “look how hard you are from just sucking on my cock. And how sensitive you are to my fingers. Do you like that?” He began to move his hand up and down, collecting the pre-cum already beading at the slit and using it to ease the friction. Roger moaned and laid his head back on Brian’s shoulder.

“No baby, I want you to see,” Brian rumbled in a low voice, yanking away the sheet Roger was pulling up over them. “You’ve been such a good boy, haven’t you, sucking me off? Getting so hard for me?” He was moving faster now, and it was probably a bit dry, so Brian took his hand off Roger, ignoring the younger mans whimpers. “Shushh baby, just getting it wet so it isn’t so rough.” he said, digging in the side drawer one handed and pulling out a bottle of lube. He opened it and poured some on his hand, rubbing the fingers together to warm it up. Roger’s hips were thrusting up now as Brian brought his hand back. 

“Give me a kiss love, come on,” And Roger turned his head and met Brian’s lips, kissing him frantically as Brian continued to jerk him off. Brian gathered some of the excess lube dripping down Roger’s cock on his other hand. The older man began teasing his fingers down, opening Roger’s thighs up.

“So beautiful for me, such a good boy,” Brian muttered, paulsing the kissing to concentrate on what he was doing. It was an awkward angle but he could just about do it and Roger moaned as Brian’s finger tip brushed against his hole.

“Yes Bri, I’m good for you, I’m yours,” Roger groaned out and Brian circled the rim with his finger, teasing, his other hand continuing to work Roger’s dick.

“Are you going to be a good boy and come for me, laid out so pretty on my lap? Let me touch you and open you up so I can slam into you and make you mine?” Brian panted in the blond man’s ear, rubbing his thumb over the slit and sticking just the tip of his finger into the tight hole.

Roger’s moans rose to a crescendo as hips stuttering, he came in spurts, all over Brian’s hand and his stomach, Brian muttering filthy praise in his ear. The boys were catching their breath, Roger still coming down from his high when-

“Happy Birthday Brian!!!” Freddie strode into the room, singing loudly with a reluctant looking John behind him. Freddie gave a start when he realized what he’d walked in on, with both men still naked and Roger laying on Brian, covered in now rapidly cooling cum. Brian quickly grabbed the sheet, pulling it up to protect their modesty but it was too late, Freddie had seen everything.

The door slammed as John ran back out as fast as he could. The noise seemed to jolt Freddie out of his shock.

“You’ve scarred my darling Deacy for life! How could you?” Freddie said accusatory, advancing on the bed. Brian was trying to hide behind Roger and the blankets.

“Fred, I’ve walked in on you in far worse situations, sometimes in the living room, how on earth do you think he could be scarred by this?” Roger pointed out, reasonably he felt, Brian was still trying to become invisible.

Freddie spluttered, “It’s not the same! He’s still an innocent! I must go comfort him, he’s surely traumatized by this,” and with a flourish he swept out of the room. Roger laughed flipped around to cuddle into Brian. 

“Don’t worry love, you should have seen what I walked in on after the last show, Deacy is most definitely not an innocent. Anyway, now that it’s just us, didn’t we have some more plans to get going?” Roger asked. 

“Let’s hold off until later, love,” Brian smiled, giving Roger a light kiss on the forehead, “Besides, I think we could use a shower now.”

“As long as we take one together,” insisted Roger. 

“Of course love. Of course.”

“You’ll get the rest of your present later anyway.” Roger said, batting his eyes as he leapt out of bed and grabbed a towel. Brian blinked in confusion

“Rest of my present?”

“Well, it was sort of for me but I think you’ll really enjoy it.” Roger hinted. Brian was confused but he knew his boyfriend well enough to not ask any questions.

“It’s red. And lacy,” with a wink Roger darted out of their room. Brian’s eyes widened and he quickly grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself and following Roger. He reminded himself to lock the bathroom door securely this time.  _ A very Happy Birthday to me  _ Brian thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any interest I might do a follow up for Roger's birthday. So let me know. Also I kind of love overprotective Freddie. That line about scarring Deacy came to me really early in the writing of this and so I knew we were going there. Might also do a Dearcury follow up for their birthdays but who knows. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
